1. Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a disposition technique of a planar antenna, and more particularly, to a disposition technique of a planar antenna in a handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication has gradually become the major communication method adopted by the public, and diversified wireless communication devices, such as smart phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and satellite navigators, have been provided. In addition, the design of electronic devices with wireless transmission function is going towards light weight and small size so that electronic devices suitable for daily use can be provided. In particular, an antenna is one of the most indispensable elements in a wireless communication system and critical to the performance of the entire system.
For example, a planar antenna is usually adopted in a mobile phone in order to reduce its size. The planar antenna is disposed in a housing or a cover and accordingly it may be affected by other elements (for example, a speaker, a battery, or a connector) of the cell phone. In addition, the height/volume of the clearance to the planar antenna is another major factor. Namely, the higher the clearance of the planar antenna is, the better performance the planar antenna has.
However, since there is very limited space in a mobile phone, it is very difficult to increase the height of the clearance to the planar antenna in the mobile phone.